


Beer and Ramen

by Jathis



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie does little things to punish himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer and Ramen

"Did something happen at work today, baby?"   
  
Archie flinched at the sound of his latest girlfriend's voice and he looked up from poking at his dinner, blinking his eyes and staring at her, looking like a deer in headlights. Once again he had been thinking about the nightmares he had been having recently and he had no idea what the older woman had said. "Umm..."  
  
"Archibald, you've been acting so...odd lately," the forty year old said, looking at him with worry in those heavily made up eyes of hers. Archie could only shrug his shoulders at that, reaching out for his glass of wine only to find that it was empty.  
  
"Uhh..." The woman flagged down a waiter and ordered another bottle of white for the table before turning back to Archie, her eyebrows raised in concern.  
  
"Archibald..." Archie was silent as she reached out to rest a hand over his.   
  
 _Why are they always so fucking cold? Why are their hands ALWAYS cold?_  The outraged screaming in his head was almost enough to make him scream in reality and it took all of his strength to swallow down the urge, offering the older woman a shaky smile and a shake of his head. "I...I'm fine," he lied easily, "I've just been really stressed at work lately. I'm sorry that it's ruining dinner."  
  
"Oh Archibald, you could never ruin anything for me," she purred.  _Oh yes, I could. I ruin everything you overly painted baboon's asshole,_  he thought bitterly. The thought made his false smile turn into a real one and finally the woman took her hand off of his, letting him accept the new bottle of wine from their waiter to fill their glasses once more.  
  
The two of them continued to drink and talk during dinner and although Archie said very little, his dinner (lamb with blackberry sauce) was untouched as he focused on pretending to care about what she was talking about while trying to get drunk on the wine. He found it odd how much wine he had consumed already and yet...he was barely feeling a buzz from it. He supposed it was because he had let her pick the wine...but it had never taken this long before for him to feel  _anything_.  
  
She was talking about the usual crap women liked to ramble about; so and so had a baby, so and so is having an affair, so and so was caught wearing that kind of dress with that kind of shoes, and can you believe this blah blah blah bullshit. It was enough to make him want to take a fork and ram it into her forehead to make her shut the fuck up but she was one of the richest women he had been able to get with recently and he needed the money...and to knock this bitch down a few pegs.  
  
When the check came Archie did his best imitation of "man trying desperately to find his wallet". After doing this for several minutes, he gave his girlfriend his best "I am so embarrassed I cannot believe this is happening face" before speaking up, "I...I don't understand it! I _know_  I had my wallet when we came in here!"  
  
"Oh Archibald! Don't worry about it; I'll cover the bill this time and then you can repay me whenever you get the money, all right?" Archie did his best to look grateful and he nodded his head, smiling as he watched her take one of her credit cards and place it on the table to pay for them.  
  
"I'll repay you," he lied, "I promise."  
  
"I know you will, baby."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
When they had sex back at her place; Archie made sure that the lights were off so he didn't have to look at what he was doing. Gritting his teeth, he shut his eyes tightly and he swallowed down the urge to vomit, focusing on finishing as soon as possible. With the lights off he didn't have to look at that ugly painted face anymore...and she didn't have to look at the disgusted look on his face while he fucked her.  
  
Arching his back, Archie struggled to turn his cry of pain when she raked her nails down his back to pleasure and his entire body shuddered when he came, a hiss leaking out between his clenched teeth. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down into a tight embrace and he mentally swore up a storm, glaring at the wall as he waited for her to fall asleep and wishing desperately that he had been able to actually get drunk before coming back here to deal with this bitch.  
  
When the cow finally fell asleep he made his move. Very carefully Archie slipped himself out of her arms and out of bed, holding his breath as he threw on his clothes.  _Fuck I feel so gross!_  To punish her for this, Archie dug around in her purse and he took out her wallet, smiling to himself as he opened it.  _Mostly twenties? Who the fuck does she think she is going around with so many twenties like this?_  he thought bitterly, stealing most of it before putting the wallet and the purse back where he had found them.   
  
It was not until he had finally slipped out of her apartment that he finally allowed himself to breathe properly again and he shook his head before calling a cab to head back to his own apartment, paying the driver with the money he had borrowed from a waitress at the restaurant that had winked at him.  
  
Fuck. He needed to eat something, he needed to take a shower, and he needed to be drunk...and he had no idea how to do all three things before his body finally forced him to go to sleep and deal with those nightmares. "Fuck it," he muttered and the first thing he did was open his refrigerator and take out the twelve pack of beer he had been keeping, taking one of the cans and opening it with a sharp hiss before chugging it down in one go, throwing the empty can over his shoulder and onto his couch before opening another.  
  
As he took his time with the second can; Archie dug around his cupboard for something to eat. The only reason why he had ordered the lamb was because it was the most expensive thing on the menu and he sure as fuck knew that he wasn't going to be paying for it. He had fully intended on eating at least some of it but when the plate was set down in front of him...something inside of him made him have second thoughts about it.  
  
"Come on...there's gotta be something in here!" he muttered, going up on the tips of his toes now. "Aha!" Archie smiled when he found a few packs of shrimp ramen on the top shelf of the cupboard. After finishing his second beer, Archie took a pot and filled it with water before turning on the stove, adjusting the flame accordingly before setting the pot of water on top. When this was finished he grabbed a third beer and he went to take a quick shower.  
  
Archie downed half of his third beer as the hot water washed over him and he took a moment to do absolutely nothing, just standing there under the hot spray with his eyes closed, his hair plastered to the sides of his face. It wasn't until he remembered the water he had put on the stove that he finally pushed himself to finish and he finished the rest of his beer before soaping up his entire body, scrubbing himself until he felt he was clean enough before stepping out. He dried himself off quickly with a towel before tying it around his waist on his way back to the stove, smiling to himself when he saw the bubbling water.  
  
Opening the packs of ramen; Archie drank his fourth and fifth beer while pouring them into the water, turning off the flame to stop the water from bowling over.  _Finally starting to feel a buzz..._  he thought to himself,  _How did I manage to build up such a tolerance anyway? It was never like this before_.  
  
While his ramen cooked, Archie struggled to get a pair of chopsticks ready. He ruined several pairs of the wooden instruments and he muttered curses under his breath, struggling to get a pair to break off clean. It wasn't until the noodles were ready that he finally managed to get a pair to break properly and he smiled to himself, opening another can of beer before shaking the flavor packets into the pot and stirring the noodles around with the tips of his chopsticks.   
  
When this was finished he took the pot and his beer over to the couch and he sat down, placing the hot pot on his legs to eat while watching television. Thin fingers used the wooden chopsticks easily and he ate the noodles with a soft sigh, using his tongue and his lips to bring them into his mouth to chew and swallow.  
  
The pain in his legs from the pot slowly began to grow and grow and it was not until the pain was completely unbearable that he finally lifted the pot and allowed his legs to rest.  _I'm a bad person...I should be tortured far worse than this_ , he thought to himself sadly, finishing his beer and the noodles before getting up to put the pot in the sink. He took a moment to suck on the ends of his chopsticks before tossing them into the garbage bin and then he grabbed another beer and headed for bed, drinking nearly half of the can before passing out and facing the blocks once more.


End file.
